


Moonlit Madness

by Rookmoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, But He's Still There, Dipper is mischevious, Dipper is smoother than usual, Dipper messes with Mabel, F/M, Fluff, Mabel and her friends are bros, These are the kind of friends I want, Wendy kind of losses it for a minute, Your bro doesn't show up much, and you help, fem reader - Freeform, it's not too graphic, mabel has a shipping problem, reader gets hurt, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You bite off more than you can chew when you save a deer boy from a literal werewolf, and he returns the favor that same day.The werewolf isn't too bad, at least, when the moon isn't full, and you make friends with Dipper and his sister Mabel.Mabel thinks the two of you should get together, and enlists her friends to not only get the juicy details, but also to match make once more.





	Moonlit Madness

     Ever since the town had gone crazy, yet again, you had been forced to live with it, just like the rest of Gravity Falls. Your neighbor was turned into a gorgon, and your brother turned into some sort of two headed dog. You, fortunately, had turned into something a little less nightmarish. You had been changed into some kind of half snake. A little bit of research likened your form to some descriptions of Echidna. The Greek mother of all monsters.

     Well, isn’t that just wonderful.

     After that unsettling revelation, you had decided that you didn’t care that you were half snake now. If anything, it gave you more mobility over the other creatures that the townsfolk had become. If anything, it was much easier to climb things, and your grip had improved immensely… well, your grip with your tail. The top half of you was just about the same.

     It was night, and you, being a now cold-blooded creature, found it a good opportunity to go out. It was hot and humid in the summer, and you were more than happy to take a midnight stroll, er, slither around the forest. You had expected the calm breeze wandering through the trees, but you weren’t expecting the howl that pierced the night close to where you were.

     Patches of moonlight led you to a small clearing, where a clothed werewolf was closing in on something.

     “No, please. We-wendy, don’t do this!” You heard the creature beg. Wait, it was speaking English. “You’re not yourself right now!” That’s not just some woodland creature.

     You slithered closer to the duo, hoping to save whoever was clearly in trouble. They didn’t see you, but the wolf’s red hair bristled as it’s, her, snout caught your scent. She abandoned what you now saw was a boy about your age who had a deer body underneath his own half human form.

     Coming into a patch of light, you saw the full moon, and the hungry eyes of the werewolf. The deer boy didn’t try to run. Instead, he leapt to his feet, and planted himself between the two of you. His arms held wide, like he could stop the blood lust that had taken control of his friend.

     “WENDY! You need to Stop this!” No sign of the stutter from before.

     The werewolf crept closer, and you could see something red glistening down the deer’s side. That’s when you decided that enough was enough. This guy didn’t need to protect you, even if his antlers were impressive, and he was obviously close to his prime. You were a force to be reckoned with, and you were sure that you could avoid those claws and teeth.

     The wolf prepared to lunge, and you coiled your own body to intersect the beast. The boy didn’t notice you move. If he did, he didn’t change his stance.

     The wolf pounced with a snarl, and you shot out from behind him. You coiled your body around hers as quickly as possible, and tried to ignore the stinging claws that tore at your constricting body. Your tail snapped her maw shut and you restricted her moves to pitiful attempts at escape. All she could do is squirm, and you weren’t going anywhere either.

     The wolf tensed, and you squeezed against her strength. The deer took a good look at his friend, and you, and ran. You stayed as he darted away. Looking at the wolf, you weren’t sure what you should do now. You couldn’t move her without loosening your tail, and she wasn’t going anywhere either. The claws were starting to hurt. You were starting to regret all of this.

     Fifteen minutes pass before the deer comes back. He has another person, er, creature with him. This one is much older, and his golden fur and vibrant wings are enough to make you want to run. You also didn’t want the wolf on you again, so you settled for offering the wolf girl to the sphinx before you.

     Blood runs down your scales, and the man finally breaks the silence that had settled over the group.

     “Who are you?” He sounds stern (and maybe a bit worried), and you can barely find the courage to answer him. When you do, he nods. “And to whom does this blood belong to?”

     “That would be mine.” Your nervousness shown in a slight tightening of your coils.The wolf lets out a whimper very unlike the snarling from earlier. The sphinx introduces himself as Ford, the wolf as Wendy, and the deer as Dipper.

     You still don’t let her go until Ford motions to the forest, and a gargoyle drags a steel cage from the depths of the wood. Even then, she is locked up before you finally relax.

     Dipper sits beside you, and offers to patch up the claw marks that mar your tail. You flinch when you try to move the wounds closer to him. Instead, the cervituar pulls the largest one towards him, and starts tending it. Your pained scream makes him jolt when he pours antiseptic onto the gash, but other than that, he is as gentle as he can be.

     “She might need stitches, Grunkle Ford.” Dipper looks at the Sphinx, who pads closer to your tail to examine the wounds.

     “I’m afraid she might. Be a deer and help bring her back, please.”

     Dipper huffs, and Ford chuckles before he speaks to you again. “We can bring you and Wendy back to the shack. It looks like both of you are a little worse for wear.”

     “Alright… How will we get there?” You ask, knowing that you aren’t going anywhere under your own power until these heal. The Sphinx smiles, and pulls a wagon from behind a tree. You pile as much of your long tail in it as you can before Dipper walks back to his home. The Mystery Shack.

     In short, that’s how you end up meeting the Pines family, and finding out that Wendy isn’t always a psychopathic werewolf on a warpath. Your brother is less than happy about your refusal to see a doctor, but since there isn’t a medical professional in Gravity Falls, and Ford has twelve PHD’s, it’s close enough for you. That and he hadn’t killed you after a week, so you figured that you would be fine. Your bro doesn’t want anything to do with the strange family, and you’re mostly indifferent about it. You aren’t about to piss off a dog with two heads, even if he would just go and sulk.

     Instead, you are set on a pile of blankets next to the fireplace with books to read, and games to play. You and Mabel get along famously, and she insists that the two of you talk boys. You try to avoid it, but Mabel is persistent, and she refuses to stop. You finally give in when she invites her friends over, and you have three tanks of aquatic monster girls trying to get you to tell them all of your juicy boy related secrets.

     Dipper wanders in every now and then to check on you, and make sure that Mabel isn’t trying to get you to move. When he realizes that Grenda and Candy are sitting in the living room, he nopes right out of there. You wish you had the same opportunity.

     Once you are sure he can’t hear you, you sigh. The girls take that as you getting ready to spill.

     “Soooooo? Who is it?” Mabel’s sly tone gives away just what she’s thinking.

     “Alright, if I tell you this, you have to promise to keep it a secret.” You look at the three girls, who all nodded like their heads are falling off. “I’m not a hundred percent on this yet, but I think I might have a teeny tiny crush on Deer boy.”

     “Dipper?!” Granda gasps. Candy giggles, and waves a hand in your direction. Looks like your under exaggeration for the amount of affection you had for the secretive young man is being blatantly ignored.

     “Oh my gosh, girls, do you know what this means?” Mabel stirs the water with her tail, ignoring the water sloshing around in her tank. “We’ve got to get them  _ together.” _

     The trio turns to you with excited glints in their eyes, and you regret telling them anything. You end up hiding, er, curling up in your tail, ignoring them as excited whispers fill the room. You fall asleep to the girls’ planning late into the night.

     You have no idea that Dipper was about to come in when he heard those words. He had heard Mabel say that she was going to get someone together. He knew that his sister good at matchmaking, and she wasn’t subtle about it either. He really felt for the two people who Mabel had decided were good for one another. He did remember that it usually worked out in the end, but it was usually a little weird at first.

     By the time you wake up, the only traces of the excitable girls ever being there s towels on the floor, soaking up the water that had spilled from the makeshift tanks that had held them in the first place.

     Instead, Dipper is laying on the carpet by the bookshelf. He’s pulling a few of the books out, and setting them off to the side. When he has a fair few, he moves to a dry spot next to the fire. You close your eyes, and shift. Dipper’s ears swivel towards you, and his eyes shoot up from the book he’s about to open. You don’t open your eyes all of the way, but you do crack one open as Dipper turns his attention back to the book.

     As Dipper turns the pages, his reactions get a little bit louder. He was one of the types to forget other people are around when he’s reading. Dipper gets so lost in the world that the book presented to him that he doesn’t budge, except for a gasp as a character does something he didn’t expect, when you stretch a bit. You sit up after a few minutes, and Dipper looks up from his book.

     “Uh, hey there.” His hand brushes past his ear to scratch at the back of his head. “Mabel told me that you wanted someone to read to you?”

     Did she really? “Oh, um… If you wouldn’t mind.” It had been a long time since anyone read to you. It didn’t really matter if Mabel was the cause of it, or not.

     “I wouldn’t mind at all!” Dipper’s eagerness shows in his voice. “Uh, do you wanna pick a story? It’s been a while since I’ve read aloud.”

     A glance at the stories he picked have you leaning towards one of your old favorites. The Sphinx, the Sater and the Back Room. Dipper starts reading it while you shift some of your colder scales towards the crackling fire.

     You don’t miss the smothered squeals coming from the other room. Dipper turns his head and shoots a look at the door. It slowly creaks, but doesn’t shut. Those girls are surely the ones who set this whole thing up.

     Instead of worrying about them, you get lost in the make believe world that Dipper’s voice is weaving for the two of you. He was pretty good at character voices. Time passes, and neither of you want to move. You can’t really move either way, with the stitches, but Dipper is more than able. Everything is peaceful. If you didn’t know better, you would say that this could be a moment. Until-

     “SCRAPBOOKERTUNITY!” A camera flash startles both of you, and Mabel flops away with her stolen picture.

     Stan stands still in front of the door, almost wondering what on earth is going on before he spots the two youths reading in front of the fire. A knowing smile stretches over his stone features before he brings in food, as per his instructions.

     “Figured you two rascals might want some grub.” A salad, and a plate of chicken rest in his hands. He smirks, and leaves the plates close to the two of you. You don’t hear him report to Mabel and the other girls on how things are going.

     “So, uh, you just eat salads?” You ask.

     “Yup.” Dipper picks at a leaf. “Part of the whole deer thing. I guess I could eat meat, it just doesn’t taste good when I’m like this. What about you? Do you just eat meat?”

     “Pretty much. I still have human teeth, but my canines are longer, so it’s just a little easier.” You take a bite of the chicken, and Dipper continues munching on his salad.

     “Nothing’s happening.” You hear Mabel hiss to her companions. “Ow, that’s my tail.” “Sorry.”

     “Looks like we’ve got some company, Dude.” You whisper.

     Dipper’s ear twitches towards you before he swallows. “Do you want to, um, give them something to watch?”

     You blink at him. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

     He nods, and takes another bite of his salad. It’s almost gone. So is the chicken on your plate. You scoot a little closer to him, biting down a pained hiss.

     Dipper looks at you before realizing what you’re trying to do. He scoots closer, until you’re shoulder to shoulder in front of the crackling flames. Part of your brain whispers that this is actually super romantic. The rest of you tells that part to shut up. You hear the girls gasp, and you smile at Dipper. His slightly mischievous grin matches yours, and you rest your head on his shoulder. Dipper tenses for a second at the unexpected contact. He keeps reading, but you notice his voice is getting a little shaky. The girls gasp when Dipper’s hand comes to rest on your other shoulder, and you can tell that they’re all trying to see through the gap in the door at the same time.

     Dipper relaxes, and you let the flames hypnotize you. You could spend forever like this. You don’t jump apart when the door creaks open, and footsteps approach. Instead, you glance up and see Ford smiling down at the two of you.

     “Comfy there, kids?”

     “Very.”

     You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
